1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a type of a discharge tube, ejection tube or receptacle in a submarine for the storage, transport and launching or ejection of the bodies to be delivered, such as torpedoes, missiles, mines, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are configurations of this type with rigidly mounted guides, which during the explosion of mines and depth charges, especially in the proximity of the submarine, have the disadvantage that the full and unacceptably high shock stresses are transmitted to the bodies to be delivered, which are preferably the torpedoes, missiles, mines, etc. resting in their discharge tubes, ejections tubes or receptacles.